chaos_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Hateshinai Kyoko
Hateshinai Kyoko is the current leader of the 2nd Branch within the Hateshinai Empire, and the elder twin of Ayako. She is the second eldest Hateshinai currently. History Kyoko was born after her older brother Tetsu, and older sister Heikama. She is the older twin sister of Ayako. She served as the second in command for the 2nd Branch, once Tetsu was given command. After his passing she took over the Branch. Recently she has been reunited with her 1st Branch siblings, along with her twin sister. Appearance Kyoko has a similar appearance to her twin sister, in which they both possess lavender hair and eyes. Her bangs cover her left eye, and her hair is usually smooth. When filled with bloodlust, like her siblings, her eyes turn crimson. The only difference is that Kyoko wears black hair accessories to give off a royal vibe, due to her 2nd Branch upbringing. Her hair is long and she has a full figure. She honors her 2nd Branch heritage by wearing royal like clothing, often resembling thin dresses and whatnot. Synopsis Kyoko's rise to power was through the wars in the north. The 2nd Branch was at war with the Wyverns from the mountainous region, and the War Tribe from the east. During this time the former leader, Tetsu, was poisoned by one of the elder Wyvern members. It would prove fatal, as a Hateshinai's greatest weakness is poison, because it stops their regenerative abilities. Thus his body eroded over time, slowly killing him. But to not display any weakness, he forced Kyoko to challenge him for control of the family. The fight ended with his death, but it was his own plot. Kyoko ascended to power then, and quickly swept through the region by winning several battles against their enemies. She is now involved in Chaos X's fight against Animus, with the Wyverns and War Tribe involved also. Personality Kyoko has been seen to be very intelligent, and an excellent strategist. The 2nd Branch struggled to fight the War Tribes guerrilla tactics with Tetsu at the helm, but that changed once Kyoko took over. She is cunning and manipulative, able to use her cleverness to trick people into aiding her without realizing it. Despite this, she has been shown to be very loving, especially towards her siblings, no matter what Branch they hail from. Powers & Abilities Bloodstone: Amethyst It is the twin crystal of Heikama's Amethyst, and is considered a bloodstone because of the Scarlet. The Amethyst is Kyoko's main source of power, and has several forms like all Hateshinai gems. * Solid - Kyoko's Amethyst can harden and can defend her or a position. It can also strengthen her techniques. * Water - Amethyst can turn into water and formulate many outlets for Kyoko to use. This is the easiest method of water manipulation for her. * Aura - The energy's normal state which surrounds Kyoko. * Blood - Like all Hateshinai crystals, the energy can transform into blood and help enhance Kyoko's physical attributes.